A Juncture
by Merchosias
Summary: Given the chance to see things from a different perspectives, Marco takes Prime up on his offer after the Battle for Mewni. Decisions have been made, the outcomes are up to the ones that made them. What will it be, Mewni or Earth, Star or Jackie, the possibilities are quite endless. Contains Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Au_ _thor's Notes:  
I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil or any of its plots or developments, however I do own this one.  
_ _Like many of my other stories, there will be lemons, but more mildly than the_ rest.  
 _This tale takes place right after the Episode "Toffee"._

* * *

 _ **An Explanation to Start**_

After finally ridding themselves of one of their most heinous foes, Toffee of Septarsis, Star and Marco were unsure where to start. Mewni was in decent shape, but it would take some time to rebuild and regain the people's trust once more. Lying to them on multiple occasions, causing mayhem and the most important of all, not fulfilling the role that is carried by the Butterfly name.

Marco started to stretch hoping it would ease his aching body after being punched into a wall. To his surprise it helped a lot, he turned to look at Star, who was looking around to see if she could find her mother. Buff Frog was looking along with Star, but they could not see or find Moon.

 _ **Queen Moon**_

"Bless us all that she is still encased." Moon sighed, relaxing after knowing that one of her worst fears was still trapped in crystal, unable to wreck havoc like Moon worries she'll do if she is released. She could of swore that Eclipsa would have been freed by now due to their agreement.

Moon started to walk back to her daughter and the rest of them when she heard the sound of the crystal starting to crack from behind her. Turning around she saw that Eclipsa was already released and walking towards her, with a smile on her face. It was too late.

"Looks like our deal has been finally fulfilled my great granddaughter, look at how much you've grown since the last time we have chatted." Eclipsa said as she started to encircle Moon, giggling like the mad woman she is. "Don't worry I do not intend to ruin the fun that you have started, nor do I intend on returning to Mewni, however I would have to ask kindly that you leave me be or you'll come to find misfortune." Her face losing all emotion, serious about every word she was saying. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave, ta-ta." Disappearing into black cloud of smoke and darkness.

Moon just stood there, shaking, she couldn't do anything, afraid of what Eclipsa might possibly do. It was a shock that Eclipsa didn't do anything as soon as she was released instead just vanished, now she had to explain this along with everything else that has happened to The Magic Council. "What Have I done." she sighed, as she walked her way back to the others, thinking of countermeasures in the slight chance that Eclipsa's return.

 _ **Back**_

"Mooon!?" Buff Frog huffed as he lifted up one of the boulders, that once used to be part of the castle walls. "I don't know Star Butterfly, but I can not find your mother." he said scratching his head.

"Well she's gotta be around here somewhere." Star exclaimed after stopping her search for a moment. "Marco, do you see her!" she screamed out to the boy across the mountains of rubble that lay between them.

"Nope sorry Star, don't see her." he said, as he got over to where she was. "she'll probably turn up shortly, she probably had something important to do, you know how your mom is." he said as he patted her on her back.

"Yeah you're right, who knows what she's doing right now." she shrugged, and faced Marco. she didn't know what to say, neither of them has said a word about what she said right before she abruptly left the party the other night. she wanted to hear a response from him really badly, but at the same time she dreaded what hewould say, nothing is worse than being rejected.

hewas looking at her and thinking the same thing, except hedidn't know what to say, let alone do. she professed her crush on him in front of everyone at the party, even in front of Jackie. hehadn't really been himself when she left, hedidn't talk with anyone that much. Even with Jackie, the last thing hewanted was to make things between them too awkward.

"Um-" she opened her mouth to speak, only to have her mom come running up to her.

"Star, I'm so happy that you're alive, I think we finally defeated Toffee, we can rest for now at least." she sighed, hugging her one and only daughter, the thought of not seeing her ever again almost making her want to cry. she had thought about a few other things on the small trip back to them, the most important being her daughter. she wanted to give her daughter a little more credit because if anyone had earned it, it was her especially after her victory against Toffee.

A portal opened to the right of the group, making them jump back and prepare in case of another fight. To their surprise, a certain yellow horned girl popped her head put of the portal. "Yo." She laughed. She walked through, along with Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime.

"Are you sure you guys should be up and walking around with what you've been through?" Moon inquired, worried about her allied friends.

"We're fine, to be honest we feel fantastic, it's been a while since we've felt this good." She grinned, forming a massive fireball in her hands and juggling in between her two hands. Rhombulus and Prime nodding in agreement.

"Oh if it isn't H-poo." Marco smirked, looking at the the pale girl standing near the other Council Members.

"What was that human?" she smiled, looking over at the red-hooded boy. "You know I hate being called that Marco!" she yelled at him, crossing her arms.

"Um, did I miss something? Have you two met before or something, when did you guys become friends?" Moon questioned the two, confused to what was going on.

"Well I don't know about friends, I was in H-poo's dimension for _16_ years, so I hope she at least considers me to be an acquaintance." Marco informed her, with the smirk still on his face.

Hekapoo vanishes and reappears behind Marco and smacks him upside the back of his head, not burning his hair, but with a little extra force. "Of course we're friends, you are one of the few humans that I find tolerable and not completely lame, and also one of the few that have given me a run for my money." She looks at him and grins, giving him an unexpected noogie.

"Wait, why did you guys just show up all nonchalantly, when the last you probably remember anything was when you were at the abandoned monster cave?" Star chimed into the conversation, trying to understand their logic.

"Well, we woke up in Sanctuary, covered in magic, so you had to of fixed the magic, which was probably tainted by Toffee." Prime answered her question, still in his floating skeletal skull form. "I'm right, so you don't have to respond." he chuckled.

Star held her finger up, ready to respond, but his deductive reasoning was correct. "Well, that is only part of what has actually has happened, but good to see you've caught up that far." she smiled and looked at her mom. "I figure you want to go speak with them privately about what has happened and all that other junk." she sighed, walking slowly over to Marco again.

"Star wait, I did a little thinking and I've decided that you should be part of at least this discussion, since you were a big part in this battle." she smiled at her daughter, who perked up at the thought of not being treated like a child. 'Glossaryck and Baby were right, she is on her own path and far past my abilities' Moon thought to herself.

Star turned to look at Marco who standing next to her, just taking it easy. "Marco, give me a moment, I'll be right back and I won't disappear this time." she told him with a smile and walked over to the council with her mother.

"Star we are going to have a talk about Marco sometime." she said, with a straight face.

"About what, we have nothing to discuss about Marco." she let out, sweat running down her face.

"Sure we don't, but that is for another time, right now, just listen." Moon smiled, seeing right through her daughter.

The council we already talking amongst themselves, discussing on what their plan should be now that the threat has been handled. It looked to be one of their more civilized discussions, usually they ended up fighting and bickering. Moon was a little surprised at this rare behavior, but it seemed appropriate given the situation they had just went through.

"Ah Moon, care to fill us in on the rest of what happened and are you sure you want Star to be here or this?" Prime questioned her, surprised to see Star standing beside her mother.

"Yes I'm more than happy to fill you in, however I have another matter to tell you as well. As for Star, she has shown her ability, even though she disobeyed me and came to face them alone, no matter I'm still proud of her." she sighed, knowing the trouble she has caused and the earful she'll hear about for it.

"First I would like to hear about this matter you spoke of, sounds urgent." he asked, curious as to what it is.

"Well if everyone's memory serves them right, I met with Eclipsa the first time we fought with Toffee, well to receive the spell I needed I had to give something to Eclipsa in return." she choked, regretting the deal she made that day.

"Yeah, didn't you say something about B4 and a snookers bar?" Hekapoo questioned, confused because she was already told this information once.

"Well something like that, she wanted that and her freedom." Moon answered.

"Tell me you didn't!" Rhombulus asked, pushing his past way Hekapoo.

"I know - I know, I was under so much pressure at the time, with the death of my mother and becoming queen. She didn't seem to be as evil everyone made her out to be at the time, but I'm afraid our contract has been fulfilled after all these years." she admitted, some tears starting to form.

Star and the others looked at Moon and didn't say a word. They knew it wasn't easy on her when she became Queen and Mewni and under all that pressure and she was still able to pull off a miracle. She might have made a mistake when she made that deal with Eclipsa, but they all knew that she regretted whether Eclipsa is everything she is said to be or not.

"Well I guess that is over already, she's long gone and she said she wouldn't be returning to Mewni and the best thing is to leave her be. The best thing is to worry about what we can do for the kingdom and the people at the moment" Moon explained.

"I agree, there is nothing we can do about Eclipsa, so what happened to Toffee?" Prime concluded the topic of Eclipsa.

It took Moon quite some time to recap everything that had happened to the group after they were taken out of the game. The Council was quite shocked at the story, if it was anyone else telling the story, they would've probably not believe them. Most of the things that were covered seemed impossible, but magic is never simple, always seeming to change its own rules as it goes along.

"Well that's a lot, well for one, congrats Star, for defeating one of the monsters that your mother couldn't." Hekapoo chuckled, looking at Moon. Star laughed and Moon looked at her daughter with a stern face.

"I'm glad to see that Star is starting to show at least some signs of maturity." Prime chuckled, much to Star's embarrassment.

"Hey, I can be mature when I want to be!" she yelled at him, softly. "We weren't the only ones that helped today, Marco and a few of the castle's entertainment helped, but mostly Marco." she added.

"Well I don't know about the others, but I have an gift for the two of you, well it may be more of an chance so why don't you bring him over Star." Prime offered, with a smile.

"Sure." she said, turning from the small group and walking over to Marco. Buff Frog was already leaving when she got over to Marco. "Wait, where is he going, I didn't get a chance to thank him?" she asked him.

"Well he told me that he had just had gotten his babies to sleep when he came over with your mom, and it is around the time that they usually got up and he wanted to be there before they did." he replied.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to thank him some other time, by the way Prime wants to talk with us, he says he wants to give us something." she quickly told and started walking back, trying not to make it anymore awkward than it already was.

When they got back to the other group, Hekapoo, Rhombulus and Moon had already went off to make arrangements to start the cleanup. "Glad you can join Marco Diaz, it's pleasure to meet you, I am Omnitraxus Prime, or the space-time-guy if you will it. Now for what I have to offer, it's something along the lines of a chance to look at things at a perspective, however it is a one time thing. I can't do it too many times for one person, I've helped Star once, but that was because the fabric of space-time was in jeopardy. To explain it more, I'll give you one chance to look at the possibilities that you may or may not choose whenever you'd like." he finished, looking at the two to see if they really understood what he was saying.

Star seemed a little confused, but that wasn't the same for Marco. "So we both get a chance to see what our futures can hold depending on our choices we make?" Marco asked.

"Well in a sense, yes." he replied.

"Would that include how it affects another, not necessarily their future, but the outcome?" he asked, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Well if it has to do with you, I can do their futures as well. Why, are you wanting to use your chance right now?" he asked, making sure if the young boy wanted to use his chance.

"Yes, I think that is what I want to do because I could really use that right now." he replied with a smile.

"Are you sure Marco, you only get this one chance, I was thinking of using mine like when I can't make up my mind on what to do when I'm bored or what to wear." She said with a goofy smile. He chuckled, that was Star, the girl he wouldn't want to change for anything. That's why he needed to use this chance now, because he was going to have to make a big decision soon.

"I'm sure Star, I think I should use my chance right now." he smiled at her.

"Want to tell me why?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you eventually. So how does this work Prime and don't you have to help the council with the arrangements?" he asked him. Star didn't like the response, but she knew Marco would tell her in time.

"Meet me in my dimension and we'll talk. As for the council, I've already discussed this with them when Star came to get you." Prime told hold him with a smile, shrinking into nothingness.

"Well I'll be here when you get back, gonna go see what I need to do to help around, that is if they want me to help. That is also if you are coming back." she said looking at him, her demeanor changing.

"I'll be back don't worry." he reassured her with a smile. He pulled out his dimensional scissors and opened a portal to the time dimension and stepped through.

Star just stood there for a moment longer and stared at the spot where Marco left. She nodded and turned to go look for her mom.

* * *

 _Well, it's been a long while since I have written anything. I hope you enjoy my little tale, and the journey is far from over._  
 _On another note, it will take me some time to write each chapter from here on, that is until I can find my groove._  
 _Thank you for your time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:  
I really hope you enjoy the chapter, it took me 2 retakes before I could actually save it due someminor difficulties.  
Don't forget, I love to hear your opinions and any ideas that you might have, so feel free to share them._

* * *

 _ **Upshot**_

 _ **Jackie**_

Jackie was in front of Pete's Donut shop, she had just bought a box for a late evening snack. The sun was nearly setting and she wanted to get home before it got too dark, she wasn't afraid of it, just not a big fan. She look down at her other hand, her skateboard didn't weigh that much, she liked to carry it wherever she went. She love the feeling of the breeze in her hair, that is what she loved about skateboarding the most. She thought back to when she first got onto a skateboard, her neighbor's were mostly boys. One day they dared her to join them, she never skateboarded before, but as soon as she got on one she loved it

Janna was on her way to the Diaz's, when she noticed Jackie just standing there. "Hey Jackie, you know where Marco is?" Janna asked, jumping out in front of her. She was feeling a little more bored than usual and she was hoping she could take it out on Marco. He made it so easy for her and never seemed to have a problem with it, well not too much of a problem. As much as she liked him, she loved causing trouble for him more.

"He's probably at home still moping around the house. He has been like this for the past two weeks. Nothing I have done has cheered him up in the slightest." Jackie answered, sighing. She has been trying everything for the last two weeks, it was starting to stress her out a little. She didn't like stressing about anything, she liked to be laid back and chill, it was just her style.

"I'm sensing that you're a little upset." Janna joked, teasing her friend. She didn't get many chances to tease Jackie, so she couldn't help herself. Jackie just looked at her.

"Well yeah, he's starting to worry me, I understand that it hurts to lose a friend like that, but I'm here. He doesn't even realize it, but him not talking to me that much and stuff is hurting my feelings." she told her friend, not ever talking like this with anyone.

This shocked Janna, she has been friends with Jackie since kindergarten and she has never seen her friend act like this. She changed her mind on teasing her and decided that she would give some advice.

"Sounds to me you need to think about some things, so let me help you out. First, you need to ask yourself what are things you like about Marco and then you need to think about the chance of Marco accepting Star's feelings." Janna tells her friend like she usually does, as if she were stating facts. She cares, but she has a reputation to think about.

"I've never thought about it, they're there, just never gave them serious thought. For Marco, I love his goofiness, he can make me laugh no matter what and he is one of the kindest people I have ever met. I also think he looks a little cute in a certain light. And for the idea of him accepting her feelings, I think it has a good chance of happening. I found out about his crush on me in the 4th grade, Ferguson had accidently let it slip in front of me. Ever since then, I have come to like him as well. When she came into the picture, I saw a slight change in Marco and for the longest of times I thought that they would get together. I've always felt that they had a certain chemistry that me and him would never have. So when I asked him to the dance, I didn't really expect him to say yes." Jackie confessed, it had been a while since she has had to think about something so deeply.

"I believe you've thought about this more than you think you have. I just have one more question, are you prepared for the possibility of him accepting her feelings, you've said it yourself that there is a good possibility if it happening?" Janna asked as she patted her friend on the back and decided to head home, her plans canceled.

For Jackie, the thought of losing Marco made her heart ache, but she knew how Marco is, another thing she liked about him. Thinking about them together almost makes her want to cry, but the only answer she could could think of was waiting, only time could give her the answer. She'll know the answer when he gives her that one look, the one where he looks like he'll start bawling at any minute, she smiled.

'No matter what his choice is, I'll support him, it can't be any other way.' She thought to herself as she rolled her skateboard on the ground and hoped on. She sailed down the sidewalk, feeling a little lighter than before.

 ** _Marco_**

The time dimension had to be one of Marco's favorite, it was weird, but it had a sense of calming to it. It was like it was the embodiment of peace, even with the crazy stuff that happened there. The dimension gave meaning to the phrase, _when pigs fly_ , because they were chased by a group of flying pigs and that happened on his second visit. The more he visited, the crazier things he'd see, now it doesn't really surprise him anymore. On the other hand, he had some fond memories with Star here, from their first time meeting Father time to when they raced him on his wheel.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Marco asked the giant.

Prime had reverted back to his form, since they were in his realm after all. He turned to look at the small boy. "For now, just follow." he said with a smile. It didn't take much time to reach where he was heading, a place Marco knew about already.

It was a little stage-like room with televisions stacked to the ceiling, it was one of the coolest places in the time dimension. "Hey S, you there?" Marco called out, the gigantic eye dropped down from above. The eye looked at Marco, and if an eye could smile it would be smiling at him. It went over to Marco and started

"Wait, you call it S?" he asked.

"Well it really wasn't my idea, it was Star's, we come here sometimes and we always visit this place. Then one day Star had enough of just calling it an eye, and it seemed to like some company, so she wanted to give it a name. As for calling it S, Star's exact words were 'It streams videos of people's lives, it has to be a simple name, and its a girl so why not S for Stream?'. So we've called her S since then." Marco explained, making the other start laughing.

"I've heard some silly stories in my time, but that gots to be one of the most silliest ones ever." he continued laughing.

S went over next to Prime and looked at him. "So is this is how it's going to happen?" Marco questioned.

"Well yes, unless you want to have some tummy-time?" he answered, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, I rather not, this is fine." he replied, tummy-time didn't sound very pleasing.

"Now, are there any specific things you wish to look at, and you do not have any set limit, so you can take your time? WIthout any specifics, I'd be showing you everything and that is something I can't do." Prime explained.

"The main thing I wish to see is my future, and that which pertains to those who love me. To me this is probably going to be one of the biggest decisions I'll ever make. I know life comes with many other problems and choices, but with my other half I know I'll be able to face them." he said with conviction, he was cheesy when it came to romance, but it was him.

"I see, well that is a pretty simple one, but yes that is a big decision even if some might think otherwise. You may not know this, but Eclipsa said same thing, well not word for word, but pretty close to it. She might only be known for being evil, but she definitely wasn't dumb." Prime looked down, Marco seemed confused. "Well I've said enough about that, shall we get things underway?" he asked, still looking at the young boy.

"Wait, what was all that about Eclipsa?" Marco questioned.

"Something that you'll have to find out yourself, now won't you." Prime smiled, and put his hand on S. All the televisions that surrounded them went black, and the ones closest to Marco come back to life. Only nine of them were on now, each of them only labeled A or B in the corners, except the one at the end which was labeled C. The one labeled C gave him an uneasy feeling, he felt as if he wasn't going to like what C had to offer.

"What's with the letters? Why the C?" he asked, turning to look at the giant behind him.

"Well all the A's are possible outcomes, just by looking at them you'll be able to tell what the decision is, and for the B's its the alternative if choice A is not made. As for C, you have to watch that one for yourself." he replied, this seemed to be the best way to display the possibilities without causing too much confusion. "All you gotta do now is watch them." he chuckled.

Marco turned his attention to televisions, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He took quick glances at all of them, but the glare on the screens and from his angle he couldn't see the full picture of any of them. This was his first step into a future that was up to him.

( _This part was hard to figure out. So there isn't much transition, just the possibilities, so that it doesn't repeat. Bare with me on the repeat phrases and words. If this seems weird, well that is because it is, I wrote it weird because this is a weird situation/event._ )

 ** _A-B 1_**

It was him and Jackie but, they were much older and they were cooking in a kitchen that he had never seen before. He looked like his Hekapoo Dimension self, muscular and handsome, except for the scars. Jackie looked the same, just more curvy, her hair was a little longer though. Two kids could be seen running through the kitchen, a boy chasing a much smaller girl with a frog. The older versions of them looked at each other and smiled, then the older Marco effortlessly got the frog from the small boy, who hadn't realized. Time skipped a little and the next thing he seen was the kids in new outfits and with backpacks on, the older versions bending down and hugging the kids before they hopped onto a bus which had Echo Creek painted on the side of it. The older versions had went back into the house and the older version of Jackie lead the older version of Marco up the stairs. The screen faded.

As for the alternate, Jackie was with a blonde haired guy, a little less built like older version of Marco, but just as handsome. The guy had a suit on, he was walking towards the front door. A Jackie was holding what looked like a newborn, it was wrapped in a blue blanket and had a blonde swirly hair. Before the man walked out the door, he turned and gave Jackie a kiss and kissed the little baby on the head. The time skipped, all that could be seen was a little boy, he opened the front door with tears in his eyes. He had the same skateboard that Jackie had and he was covered in scratches and bruises. It didn't take the older two to get to him, hugging him tight they consoled him. When he had calmed down, the older Jackie took him to a bathroom where she bandaged him up and gave the boy a warm smile.

Marco didn't take his eyes off the screens. "That seemed like it would be cool, and since I didn't see Star in it I guess we don't get to see each other often or at all. Plus, Jackie was beaming when she was with that blonde haired guy though. Are they all gonna be somewhat similar to this?" Marco asked Prime.

"Well in a way yes." he answered. That was all Marco needed to hear.

 _ **A-B 2**_

This one started off with a canvas portrait, it was of him and Star dressed in royal attire, with a little girl in between them. All of them had smiles on their faces, it was a wonderful portrait. An older Marco dressed is attire set at a table with Prime, Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and an older Moon, they were discussing things that had to be done. The meeting didn't take as long as one would expect. Time fast forward a little, STar, him, and the little girl all sitting on a blanket in the middle of The Forest of Certain Death. They were all casually enjoying a meal, a few monsters would show up here or there and wave and continue on their way. The screen faded.

The alternate started the same way, a canvas portrait, except he wasn't in it and their was a little boy instead. The one in his place was a pretty boy prince, he had dark wavy hair and what seemed like shining teeth. Everyone in the picture was smiling except Star who had a straight face. It went to the meeting scene, Star was replacing him in this scene, she had a forced smile throughout the entire meeting. Time skipped, you could see this couple having everything done for them, whether it was just chewing food or getting ready for bed.

"What happened in this one? That was not the Star I know." Marco said, turning to look at Prime.

"Well, you two grew up in this one, remember she is still a princess being groomed into a Queen. Not finding the one she wanted to be with, she was pushed into an arranged marriage for the sake of the kingdom. She took on all the responsibilities that her mother was in charge of. Life goes on, people grow up." Prime looked down, stating the cold hard truth.

"I understand." he replied, he really didn't like that alternate. Marco had to close his eyes and take a deep breath again.

He looked at the third set, he was surprised. There in full color was him in a tuxedo and Janna in a white wedding dress. This was a doozy, never have he imagined that Janna even somewhat liked him, she always made trouble for him and was always teasing him. His mind couldn't handle this one.

"I'm just gonna skip this one if you don't mind." Marco said, not wanting to think about Janna like that. It was unfair, but any scenario he could think of if he was with her made him shudder. That possibility was either horribly bad or awesome, there was no gray area.

"If that's what you want. You may not like the A possibility, but the B might be good for you to see." Prime chuckled.

 _ **B 3**_

This had Janna and Tom together and they were older. It was a pretty decent match if he did say so himself. He never thought of the possibility of them two getting together, but it did make sense and they seemed to have good chemistry. Tom and Janna were sitting in his flaming carriage driving through a dimension he hadn't seen before causing mayhem. Time skipped, the two were at his palace surrounded by fire and watching a movie together when a little three-eyed boy ran up to them, he got in between and sat and watched the movie with them. Skeletons could be seen behind them, hanging on the walls by cuffs and butlers going about their business.

"Well you were right about that. That was worth watching, they seem to be very good together." Marco smiled.

"Well in that alternate, they have enslaved a few dimensions. They've caused some mayhem on Earth and Mewni too." Prime laughed, the more he thought about it the less he laughed.

 _ **A-B 4**_

This surprised him a little more than the last, it was him and Hekapoo. They were in her dimension, he could see Nachos, his awesome dragon cycle and she was watching the television and he was in the back making a pair of dimensional scissors. He finished his job and joined her on the couch, putting a arm around her, she snuggled closer to him, giving him a little peck on the cheek. Time skipped, now they were at a meeting again, they were seated next to each other, Star and Moon were the ones leading the conversation. the screen faded.

This alternate made sense, it was a repeat of the last, but it was just Hekapoo by herself. She was still smiling in this one too. Nothing seemed to change from she was currently doing.

"Well that's Hekapoo I guess." Marco said as he started laughing.

Prime joined in on the laughter. "Yeah, she could go either way and it wouldn't bother her at all. This possibility is a little weird because she may or may not have any feelings towards you, that's why there was a simple alternate" Prime stated.

"Yeah that does make sense." he agreed. Marco looked at C. "I feel like I'm not going to like C." he mumbled. Prime looked at the young boy as he began watching C and smiled.

 _ **C**_

This one started off like a slideshow showing all the alternates, all the things that would happened if choice A was not made. Then it flashed to him, he had on a grey jumper with a mop in one and a bucket in the other. This older Marco didn't look sad, but he didn't look happy either. He was mopping the floors of Echo Creek Academy. Kids passed him without any notice and he kept mopping the floors. Time skipped, now he was dressed up and sitting at a diner table in a restaurant, couples surrounding him, he looked like he was waiting for someone. There the scene stayed, the hours on clock in the background seemed to pass in an instant, nobody came. He paid his bill and went home to a dark little house on the edge of town and went to bed.

"Well that is very depressing, care to explain that one a little more for me?" Marco asked, sighing.

"Well I don't know if I told you this, but each of the possibilities takes into consideration what we are doing right now. For this possibility, you chose to not choose any of them, you had decided that they would all be much happier with their alternates. Not many people would do that for others, even though it doesn't seem like the best for you, C is still a choice you can make." Prime stated, watching the young boy.

"Thank you, I'm gonna go take a walk for a moment and think this all through if you don't mind." Marco said, turning to leave.

"Go ahead, like I said you can take as much time as you want." he smiled at him.

"This is a tough choice, I like the alternate for Janna, so I don't have to take her into consideration. I really don't know how I feel about Hekapoo, that is a very complicated situation, I'd think it'd be easy. Not sure how I feel about the whole idea of her being fine either way. As for Jackie and Star, I like them about the same, and over the past two weeks and with the battle, I've come to notice that. If i were to take into consideration their alternates, I think Star would be much happier with me. I just don't want to lose my friendship with either of them." Marco said, talking to himself as he walked. It wasn't a long walk before he made up his mind, he made his way back to Prime with a smile.

Prime was having a chat with S, who was just listening when Marco returned. "That didn't take as long as I thought you were going to take." Prime retorted with a chuckle.

"Well yeah, I have made up my mind. I just wanted to thank you before I headed back to the castle." he said, giving a slight bow to the giant.

"You don't have to thank me, this was a gift for helping saving my life and possibly many others, it's the least I could do." Prime smiled.

"Hope we can hang out again." The young boy said as he pulled out his dimensional scissors.

"Oh we will." Prime mumbled under his breath, as he waved bye to the young boy. Marco stepped through the portal and all that was left was Prime, a smile still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes:  
Hope everyone got to see the new episode that just came out, none of the new content will be in this story_ _  
_ _Remember I love constructive reviews or if you have an idea, don't forget to leave it for me to read  
_ _I'd also like to apologize, I've been calling the Magic High Commission, The Magic Council, so I have fixed that in this chapter  
_ _Hope you all enjoy_

* * *

 _ **An End To Begin**_

Marco stepped through the portal onto one of the castle's many balconies. To his surprise, the castle was already back to normal, it was like the party River threw and the battle that had taken place never happened. All the tapestries were back to normal as were the daily routines of all the servants, each going about their own respective duties. Whoever did all this was quite amazing. Marco wandered the castle until he could find someone he knew, to is luck he ran into King River, who was talking with a group of nobles, he figured due to the way they were dressed.

"Ah Marco, my boy, you're back. Star told me you went with Prime for a little while to work something out. Did everything go well with him?" River asked, pushing along the nobles, who didn't seem happy.

"Well it went pretty great, I think. I'll tell you more about it after I talk with some people. On a side note, this is a fast recovery, how long was I actually gone? Marco questioned, curious.

"Oh dear boy, for how many times I'm sure you've been between dimensions, you still haven't learned the times have you." he laughed, patting the boy on the back. "Well you've been gone for about a day, and on earth, I would say about a couple of hours." he stated.

"Well that isn't as bad as Hekapoo's dimension." Marco chuckled.

River joined in. "Yeah her dimension is all kinds of crazy."

"So where's Star and Moon?" Marco asked the busy king.

"Well, Star is out in the villages trying her best to help fix things up, things are so much easier with magic. As for my MoonPie, well she is with the Magic High Commission to see if the fritz is gone. I don't know when she'll be back and I have no clue which village Star is in at the moment. Alas, you're free to stay here until they get back, now excuse me while I try to calm some angry nobles." he sighed, walking over to the group of unhappy nobles once again. Marco decided to wait in the lobby, one of the best places to catch either of them.

The moons were just starting to peak their heads over the horizon when Star finally returned to the castle. She was pale, covered in dirt and rubble, she didn't smell all that good, and she looked exhausted. She didn't even make it a few feet into the castle before toppling over onto the floor, passed out. Marco and a few servants that were near rushed to her aid, worried about her. Marco ended up being the one that had to carry her to her bedroom, much to his protest.

"Well, it looks like you gave it your best Star. Guess you've grown since the first time I met you." Marco mumbled to himself, laying the princess on her bed. She wouldn't let go of his neck though, he had to pry her arms off him. He walked to the door and looked back with a chuckle. Closing the door behind him, he came face to face with River again.

"Marco, you're still here, I just came to check to see if Star had returned, I thought that maybe she might be in her room. what you doing here?" he questioned. The king didn't look all that well either, he was probably tired as well. Dealing with the citizens wasn't one of his strong suits, but he had a certain way with people that made up for that.

"Well she returned not too long ago, collapsed from exhaustion in the lobby and I was asked to carry her to her room. That's all." Marco assured him.

"I believe you, she had to use a few spells that she has never used before, doesn't surprise me any. By the way, you haven't seen Moon have you?" he asked, hoping that he did.

"Sorry, I haven't." he replied.

"That's too bad say, Marco, care to join me for a late dinner, I'm sure you haven't eaten today?" River asked, with a smile.

"Well now that you mention it, I guess I haven't, I think that sounds great, I'd love to join you." he agreed.

Marco followed River to the dining hall. The tables weren't full of food as they usually were when Marco came into this room on occasion. The food that was there still looked inviting and quite delicious. Most of it was meat, which didn't surprise him because of how River was with his food. River even said that a meal without meat isn't much of a meal.

River stuffed his face like usual while Marco enjoyed the food, it wasn't every day that he got to eat food made by famous chefs, even if they were from another world. The food was gone before they knew it when River had one last thing to say.

"So Marco are you planning on returning home tonight or would you like to stay in our guest room like you have before?" River asked the young boy.

"Well I don't know, it's gotten pretty late, I guess I could stay the night here, I need to speak with Star anyways. I do have to leave for a little though, I have something I must do. " Marco told him with a sigh.

"Well, you know where the guest bedroom is, make yourself at home. I'll be calling it a night, see you tomorrow." he said as he exited the room, leaving the boy by himself.

"Well I better get this over with." he said to himself, not catching the horrible pun he had made. Marco had noticed that he has been using his scissors a lot lately. He tore another hole and stepped through, only one place on his mind. The bench at the park, it was one of his favorite spots, lots of good memories. He pulled out his phone, dreading what was to come. He texted Jackie to meet him at their spot in the park, that he wanted to talk.

It didn't take long for Jackie to come riding up on her skateboard, with a smile. He had always loved her smile, but now it puts a knot in his stomach. He put a smile on and motioned her to sit next to him. She took off her helmet and sat down, looking him in his eyes. He gave her that look, one that she knew all too well, knowing what it meant.

"Marco, I'm glad you've texted me to talk, I've been thinking and I believe we aren't going to work out. I think we should break up." She said with a fake smile, that hid the pain. She was going to miss the boy, but doing this would make it easier for him, she knew he'd hate himself for a long time if she didn't. She didn't even give him a chance to respond, giving him a kiss on the check and a quick hug before strapping her helmet back on. Taking off with a few tears in her eyes.

Marco just sat there, dazed. He had no idea what just happened, was that her true feelings or was that to spare his feelings. Thinking about how Jackie was, it was probably to spare him the agony of doing it, he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. The pain she must be going through right now, a pain that he caused her. 'I'm sorry Jackie, I hope you can forgive me one day. You deserve someone better than myself and one that makes you happy, that is one thing that has never changed.' Marco thought to himself, just sitting there.

Marco sat there until the moon came out, most of the people had left the park hours ago, all that was left were the joggers. That's twice he's just thought about stuff for hours within the last 24 hours, he has also been through a ton of stuff in that short amount of time too. For the first time in almost 3 weeks, Marco felt that he can actually do something, he didn't feel burdened, he had sorted his feelings and his mind was finally in the right place.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night as well." Marco half smiled, tearing a hole to Mewni. Back to that same balcony, apparently the entry for the castle. It didn't take him long to reach the guest bedroom, no matter how many time he had slept in that room, it seemed to get bigger and bigger every time he stayed. The main color in the bedroom was blue, it wasn't his favorite color. but the bed felt like a cloud. Silk sheets so soft, that it seemed like you could fall through them while you slept. One large window to the left of the bed, he didn't like it because it was always the thing that woke him up every time. The servants always dragging them open, letting the morning sunshine through.

He kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the bed. Sleep overtook him within seconds of hitting the sheets, he was both mentally and physically exhausted. A good night rest that was well deserved.

"Friend Marco, it is time to wake up, the King and Queen would like you to join them for breakfast." A servant said, waking him by dragging those dreadful curtains. Marco reluctantly rose from the comfy bed, he only then noticed that he hadn't bathed or changed his clothes last night before falling asleep. The servant picked up on what he was thinking. "There are spare clothes in the wardrobe to the left of you, I wouldn't keep them waiting." he stated as he went towards the door, not showing any emotion.

"Thank you." he replied. The servant gave a slight smile and closed the door. Marco took a quick shower and put on the outfit that he has worn on several different occasions, the white royal suit with golden tassels and black boots. Another thing he has noticed is how he keeps bringing up the great memories he has with Star and everyone. He smiled and made his way to the dining hall once more.

'Well this will definitely be a day to remember.' he thought to himself, as he made an entrance. There waiting was Moon, pristine as always, River who was stuffing his face once again. Then on the right was a groggy Star, who was still wearing her pajamas. She still hadn't noticed him, until he sat down next to River. She stopped mid-bite and stared at him, then at her parents, who paid her no attention as they continued eating. She blushed.

"I'll be right back." She said as she quickly left the room. She returned a few minutes later in different attire, he chuckled.

"So Marco, you're still here, not like I want you to leave or anything it was just a surprise to see you here that's all." she coughed, as she began nervously eating her food.

"Well who do you think had to carry you to your room last night." he said with a smile. She nearly choked on her food, beating her chest she was able to catch her breath again.

"Well yesterday was a busy day, you were there, I was there, everyone was there, you know. I guess I was a little tired after helping the people yesterday" she said with a mouth full of food. Her parents looked at her, slight smiles forming.

Marco started eating, he looked at Star, who looked at him and went straight back to her food. "Star, I have one question I want to ask, if I may?" he asked her.

She looked at him, confused. "Um, sure?" she replied.

"Well if I have your parents permission I would love to court you if that's how you say it?" he asked. Everyone in the room stopped eating, dropping their silverware. Star went into overload, Moon stared at the boy, and River started hollering like a madman.

Star was first to break the craziness. "A-Aren't you d-dating Jackie though?" she asked him.

"Well I did have feelings for her, but I've come to realize that my feelings for you that reside in my heart are much stronger, this is the one good thing that came out of this last battle." He told her, looking her dead in the eyes. Tears started forming in her eyes, she was seconds away from crying.

Moon was the second one to speak up. "Marco, you do understand what that will mean right?" Moon asked the young boy. She wanted to make sure, a courtship to the princess is no small matter.

"Yes I do, trust me I have thought long and well about it. I want to be with Star, I'm just sorry that it has taken me this long to realize my feelings. I might still be young, but I'm far from immature." he assured her.

"I knew it, I may not be the brightest, but I could see this happening from the first time I say you, Marco, you have my permission. That is if Star still wants to be with you and if MoonPie is okay with it." he said with a chuckle at first, then turning serious near the end.

Marco looked at Star, she looked down and blushed. "Marco, are you sure, there will be a lot of responsibilities that come with courting me, I don't want to force you into something like that if you're not totally sure." she said, a few tears falling from her face.

"I, Marco Diaz, am totally sure, as long as you are by my side, I think I can take anything on." he said with conviction.

"Marco I would love too." She ran over to him and gave him rib-crushing hug, tears still falling.

"Hmph-hmm, If I may interject." They turned their attention to Moon. "Well with that said, I'll allow it, I quite like you Marco and I think you'll make Star really happy." Moon finished, giving them a smile.

Marco and Star looked at each other and smiled, she squeezed him even tighter than she already was. "Um Star, you're crushing me." He said, running out of air to breathe.

Moon and River looked at the two and remembered when they started courting, both slightly blushing at old memories. "I do believe you have forgotten something, or someone, have you even told your parents." Moon added in.

"Well I haven't, but they love Star and you guys, and I was going to tell them after I got your permission." he replied.

"As long as they know about it then I have nothing more to say on the matter." Moon said, going back to eating her breakfast.

"Hey Marco, can I steal you away for a moment?" Moon asked. Marco looked at Star, she nodded and let go of him. He went over to River who in the hallway, who was waiting for him.

"I just wanted to give you something, well two things." he said in a whisper. He handed Marco a book. He looked at the book, _Guide to Mewni Courtship._ "I was shy and wasn't really smart when I was young, my father gave me that book and now I'd like you to have it." River joked. The other was a ring, an expensive ring. Marco knew what it was, he looked at River.

Marco handed the ring back to him. "I love the thought, but I have my own plans for this." River smiled. "Now let's not make the ladies wait." Marco said with a smile.

"I think you're right." River laughed. Both returning to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes:  
Sorry for the really late update, it might happen here and there  
Was hard to find a decent conversion between 3 and 4  
_ _Heres another chapter for you, please enjoy_

* * *

 ** _Few Announcements_**

Dinner between them had grown a little quiet, each trying to find the right words to say. Star and Marco continued eating with blushes on their faces, a smile on Moon's face, and River was still stuffing his face. When it came to food, the man had problems like huge problems. For Marco, he was surprised that he had the confidence to pull off what he just did. He had gone over it in his head before he went to sleep, he couldn't believe it went the way he had hoped. On the other hand, Star was still in in her own little world, Marco coming back and returning her feelings was like a dream. It was one that she was close to giving up on, he had Jackie after all. River finished eating.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm stuffed." River laughed, letting out a burp. Moon glared at him, as she cut her food like a proper queen, savoring it. "Excuse me." he said, defeated. She smiled and looked back down at her food. River just sat there, waiting for everyone else to finish.

Soon everyone finished, the room still in silence. Moon broke the tension, looking at Marco. "I hope that you realize that you are going to have a very, I mean very busy day today. You're a prince now, well not a full one actually, but just like Star, you are going to have to start acting proper and handle some responsibilities." she said with a serious tone in her voice.

"So what is the first thing we're going to have to do today?" he asks. For all his planning, he couldn't plan anything after courting Star. Everything from this point on was going to be new to him, you can't plan the unknown, all you can do is pray your ready.

"Well the first thing, we are going to have to announce your courtship to the people and at a later time, the Magic High Commission. We don't need to hide stuff from them again especially after this last time. Then you have to go tell your parents that you'll be coming here to stay. We can set up a tutor for you if you'd like to continue your education. There are a few other lesser things afterward, then at the end, the four of us are going to have a talk." she explained. Everyone listened to her because everyone was going to be a part of this schedule, not just him and Star.

Star face went a deeper shade of red and River was twiddling his fingers. "That is a busy day, but like I have said before, I know what it means to court Star. I'm prepared to face any responsibilities and any problems that come along with it." he assured her again. Star looked at him and smiled, still red as a tomato.

"It's good to hear that from you again." she said, clapping her hands. Servants poured into the dining hall from the kitchen, some swept the floor while the others cleaned off the table and returned to the kitchen with their plates. Within seconds the dining hall was empty and spotless. This was one of the things Marco was going to have to get used to, or at least try to.

"When do we start?" he asked, she smiled.

"Well, now." she answered, as the other 3 rose from their chairs and walked towards the hallway. Marco rose and followed behind them, a little nervous. They made their way to that one specific balcony, the one that Marco always came to when he used portals to get to the castle. As they got closer he could hear a crowd yelling something. Marco realized that the balcony that he always came to was the one they addressed the people with. Guards were positioned at the entrance this time, Moon, River, and Star stepped onto the balcony. He was halted at the entrance.

"What is that you've called us here for!" A citizen called out from the small crowd of people standing in front of the balcony. "You better keep your promises, ye scoundrels!" Another yelled.

"I've called an announcement because I wanted to tell you the people, that we have a new member joining us. He is the one that will be courting the princess, Star Butterfly. As for the promises, yes, as a way to help my people I have cut taxes in half and will continue to work with you all" She yelled out to the people.

"Is it that Mango lad that the songstrel sang about on Song Day!" A citizen yelled. Marco gave a stern look of disproval for being called Mango.

"Well yes, I would like to introduce you all to Marco Diaz, the prince to be!" Moon yelled out t the citizens. Marco was motioned out onto the balcony by the guards.

"Called it!" The same citizen called out. The rest looked at each other, others clapped their hands and cheered out.

"Tough crowd." Marco mumbled, waving his hand at the crowd. Star had to hold herself from laughing at the little joke, so did River.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us, your majesty?!" A woman with a child screamed out. She looked like she had seen better days.

"Yes, that is all, now if you need anything you know where to go." She yelled back as she turned and went inside, the rest of us following.

'That was pretty simple, but I better not expect it to always be that simple.' Marco thought to himself. They reached a small room, relatively close to the balcony. Marco looked around, the room didn't have much in it, a decored bench and few plants hanging from the ceiling. A small bookshelf sat in the corner next to the bench and there weren't many books on it. Most of them looked like they would take forever to read due to how thick they were.

"What are we doing in here?" Both Star and Marco asked.

"Well, we are going to go have a talk with your parents of course. We can't let the servants see that we are all leaving now can we." she said, seriousness returning to her voice. She pulled out her own pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal to his living room. There his parents we enjoying some pizza nuggets, watching some television. Popping out of portals used to startle them, but not that much anymore.

"Oh, hello Mrs. and Mr. Butterfly, what brings you to our fine establishment?" Rafael asked, Angie, nodding along. His parents always got nervous-excited when they met with the Butterfly's, like chihuahuas.

"Well, we just to bring Marco here." Moon says as she looks at Marco. Marco sighing steps forward.

"I haven't told you yet, but I want to court Star, in doing so I would have to stay in Mewni for the most part. It's not like I won't be able to come visit, or you guys can't." he explained. They just sat there and looked at him for a few seconds.

"It's about time, I thought you'd never realize it yourself. As for not telling us, that was irresponsible, but I'm glad you've chosen to do something about it. We've been waiting for this happen." Angie spoke up, Rafael nodding along. "Thank you." she said as she looked at Moon and River. She got up and went over to Moon, giving her a hug, which she didn't expect. Rafael gave River a strong handshake and they laughed. She looked back at her son. "However this does not mean that you can skip on your education." she added.

"We got that covered when school does start again, we'll be hiring Earth and Mewni tutors for both Star and Marco. If that is okay with you." Moon chimed in, looking at Angie.

"That'll be fine." Angie said as she stood by her son.

"Well if that is all, we still have a lot to finish by the end of the day so we should get back." Moon said as she opened a portal back to Mewni.

Angie looked at her son, her eyes tearing up. She hugs him, followed by Rafael, sad to see their only son go. "Don't you dare forget to come visit us, and if you can't we'll definitely come visit you." she cries.

They all go through the portal. "You think he'll be okay?" Rafael asks his wife.

"Yes, I know he'll be okay." she answers, wiping away her tears.

In Mewni, Marco was walking with the others, heading to each place to get him situated into his new title. Along the way, Moon and River explaining a few things that the prince to be will have to do. Marco memorized everything along the way, if it was one thing he was good at, it was his ability to memorize things quickly. Marco and Star tried to talk to each other on multiple occasions, but their embarrassment always got in the way.

It wasn't until around late afternoon that they were almost done. There was only one thing left to do, tell the Commission. Something that sounded like it would be pretty simple, considering more than half of the people that were told today had already seen it coming. It seemed like everyone knew how Marco had really felt about Star before he did, it irritated him a little.

They were waiting in a meeting room inside the castle, it looked a little like the Commission one. Most of the walls had windows with intricate and detailed stained glass with a long stone table surrounded by chairs in the middle. It wasn't long before they arrived and took their seats.

"Where's Prime?" Moon questioned. Noticing that they didn't bring the crystal ball that they usually bring with them so that Prime can join the conversation.

"He had some things he said that he needed to get done. He did say something about asking me to congratulate someone." Hekapoo said.

"What?" Was all that Moon could think of. How did he already know what they called them for.

"So what is it that you have called us for? And why is Marco here?" Rhombulus asked. "We have something that we need to speak with you about as well, just Moon that is." Rhombulus added.

"We wanted to let you know, that Marco is now courting Star and will now be staying in Mewni. He is starting some royal training in a few days when things begin to settle down a little more." Moon explained. Rhombulus just starred at Marco and Hekapoo started laughing.

"Finally! You finally figured it out, little boy. Sixteen years in my dimension and the only thing you talked about is Star. Surprised to see you actually figured out your feelings" she yelled out, making him and Star blush.

"Whatever you say H-poo." he returned. She stopped laughing and frowned at him.

"Now if that is all you called us for, then Moon, can we speak to you in private?" Hekapoo asked, stopping her laughter. Moon nodded and looked at the others, who nodded at her. They rose from their seats and filed out of the room. Whatever that was being discussed in the room had to be very important if it was only for Moon to hear.

"So Marco, my boy, how was your first day as the prince to be?" River asked the young boy. Both him and Star watching him.

"Well it was different and it wasn't quite as hard as I thought it might've been. In some way I guess you can say I had fun, just a little." he answered. River gave the young boy a smack on the back and Star gave a slight smile. She had been trying to gather a little courage since he came, she didn't like acting the way she was. She was supposed to be carefree and wild, not timid and shy, the things that Marco do to her.

Star walks up to Marco and gives him a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispers in his ear. He returns the hug and squeezes her back.

It felt like hours before Moon reappeared in the doorway. She had a blank face like she had seen a ghost. Everyone looked into the room, it was empty, the Commission had left already. Moon regained her composure and motioned for them to return to the room, probably for that "family" meeting. Returning to the seats we were in before we had to depart into the hallway.

The king and queen looked nervously at each other and at the new couple. Moon nudged RIver in the side. "Oh um, we wanted to you both about sleeping arrangments, your sleeping arrangements." he said blatantly. The two turned red and Moon stared at her husband.

"River!" she yelled, the statement even making her blush.

"What, isn't that what we were going to talk about!" he yelled out.

"It is, but you don't have to be so blunt." she sighed. Star started to fidget in her seat, she had been dreading when this topic would come up. Marco was looking down, trying to hide his embarrassment. "We wanted to tell you from today, you'll be sharing a chamber together, we set up Star's Room with two beds, just to make it more comfortable. I hope that is okay with you two."

The two looked at each other and quickly looked away. "I think they're going to need a minute." River laughed and Moon sighed.

Marco held his hand out for Star. She looked down, hesitated for a second and grabbed it. They looked at each other and smiled, then nodded at Moon, who smiled.

"Does that mean it's dinner time again?" River asked excitedly. Moon looked at her husband, who was rocking in his seat with the thought of dinner. She giggled and nodded at him.

"Dinner, Woohoo!" He yelled out as he took out the door and down the hallway. They all watched him take off and laughed among themselves.

"This is gonna be fun." Marco said to himself. Star looked over at him, tears in her eyes from laughing at her father and squeezed his hand. Marco smiled.

"River! Wait for us!" Marco shouted down the hallway. Moon sighed and Star joined Marco in his pursuit of her father.

* * *

 _Side Note:_  
 _I called it, Jackie is way more understanding than most people_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes:  
Still not used to writing, so bear with me for later updates - chapters are guaranteed within the week they are supposed to come out on  
Having trouble writing longer chapters  
Shout out to Xelthias Merecy, a great Svtfoe writer  
Hope you enjoy_

* * *

 ** _The First_**

Night approached and everyone was getting ready for a good night sleep except for Star ad Marco. Hand in hand, they were sent off to their room for the night. They were told they would have the next week off until everything settled down. They stood in front of the door to their new bedroom, that they will be sharing from tonight on. They were both nervous about going in, knowing that it would change their lives.

They opened her door and looked in. It was the same as it was before except Marco's bed from home was in the room and so were most of his things. The beds were basically right next to each other, just a little tiny space in between to walk. His dresser was off to the side along the wall, a few of his pictures on top. The room was clean, which was a little surprise, but then again it wasn't Star that cleaned it. The room looked pretty cool, but it might take some time getting used to sleeping in it with Star.

Star looked at Marco and sighed, squeezing his hand. "Since they couldn't tell you properly, I guess I have to. Sharing a room with the princess has been a tradition in the Butterfly family for a long time. It's to put the new couple out of their comfort zones, and it is a great way for them to bond. Now I know it's weird, but there is one other thing you should also know. This is also the point where you can't go back, once the night is over, you'll be the prince of Mewni." she explained to him. He smiled at her.

"I know." he said as he picked her up and carried her into the room. She grew as red as a lobster and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"You can put me down now, I still got to get ready for bed and no peeking." she giggles. He puts her down and blushes, she walks behind her dressing screen and begins undressing. Marco turns around and stares at the wall. It' was probably a good opportunity for him to get ready for bed as well, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his pajamas. He didn't look in the direction of the dressing screen, as much as it was tempting and went to the bathroom by the dressers.

"Marco?!" Star whispered out, peeping her head out from behind the screen. 'I forgot something in my dresser, I really hope he doesn't come out. I could ask him to get it for me, but that would be even more embarrassing.' she thought to herself. She looked at the bathroom door and sprinted for her drawer. "Marco, whatever you do do not come out right now!" she yelled at him from the other side of the door.

"Gotcha!" he yelled back. He could hear her rummaging through her dresser, then take off back to the other side of the room.

"You're good!" she yelled.

He walked out with a blush on his face and she was already dressed in her pajamas. She looked at him shyly and he smiled. "Come here." he asked her, motioning her over with his hands. She was hesitant but went over to him. He gave her a passionate hug and she melted into his arms. She left his embrace and looked into his deep brown eyes. He looked down at her, getting lost in her light blue eyes. She leaned in closer.

"Yo, Diaz, I heard you're courting-" Ruberiot stopped short, noticing what he was walking in on. Star gave him the stare that could kill a person. Ruberiot put his hands up and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door. She looked back at Marco with a smile on her face. He laughed and was also stop short, Star pressing her lips into his, surprising him. He grabbed her back and brought her in, he leg popping up.

She gave him a smirk, his eyes still closed from the kiss. "Well, that was new." he said with a smile, opening his eyes.

"What was?" she smirked. She was enjoying his reaction.

"You know what it was." he said shyly.

"I know, too bad it wasn't your first,-" she said looking at Marco, facing down, "too bad it isn't mine either." she grinned. His reaction telling her that it did sadden him that he hadn't realized his feelings. It was almost too little too late, but it made her happy that he actually wanted to be with her. She started tearing up at the thought, she had to be one of the luckiest people in all of Mewni and Earth combined and it was a bit overwhelming.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked with worry in his eyes, squeezing her.

"Yeah, these are tears of joy. I've just been thinking about the last few day and how you've been here for me and me only. It makes me super happy." she smiles.

He looks down at her and kisses the top of her head. "I'm glad I came and I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm glad you still wanted me, that would have been awkward." he said with a heart-warming smile.

"I agree." she giggled. "Now I think it's about time to lay down for the night." she said poking his chest. She twirled and walked over to her bed and jumped onto it. He followed suit and got into his bed and underneath the covers. "Lights!" she yelled and the lights dimmed to nothing.

They both laid in their beds, unable to sleep. "Hey, star? You still up?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Whatcha need Marco?" she said, turning on her side to look at him.

"I'm not jealous or anything, but did you ever have to share a room like this with Tom when you two were together?" he asked. She started laughing.

"Whatever you say Marco, but no, he was a fling I guess you could say. For Mewmans, there is a big difference between courtship and flings. A fling is like dating, it isn't taken to seriously. Tom was a phase for me, you know me, born to be a rebel." she explained. "Does that ease that jealous mind of yours." she giggled.

"Yes, yes it does and I'm not jealous, just curious." he stuck out his tongue at her. She returned the gesture and they both started laughing. "Star I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." he whispered to her, turning onto his back and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." she whispered back, closing her eyes.

 _ **Marco**_

With a good night rest and feeling comfortable, Marco opened his eyes. He looked over at Star's bed, she wasn't in it. "Wha-" he was interrupted by someone's leg draping over his. He looked to the other side of him, there in her pajamas was Star, laying on his arm as she slept. He panicked, but Star started to stir so he calmed down. 'Star is in my bed, wait, is she?' he questioned himself. He looked at the sheets, they were his. 'Okay, she is in my bed, sleeping on my arm. Must've have gotten up last night and crawled into my bed, What do I do!' he asked himself, trying to analyze the situation he was in. He looked down at the girl on his arm, it was quite a sight to see. He laid his back down on the pillow and relaxed. 'This is fine.' he thought to himself, with a smile.

 _ **Star**_

She reached for her wand like usually did when she woke up, with her eyes still closed. No wand, but she was super comfortable. Moving her hand a little she realized that she was where she shouldn't be. She peeked through one of her eyes, she was laying on Marco's arm and she was in his bed, no wonder she couldn't find her wand. He was really warm and he had a slight smile on his face, looking up at the ceiling. 'Is he not trying to wake me up. He's so sweet.' she thought to herself. She decided that she would lay there for a few minutes, not minding sleeping next to him.

 _ **Back**_

Star's heart began to race at the thought of have been here most of the night. Marco felt it and smiled. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asks, looking down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I think I did. You look pretty comfortable, I'm guessing you slept pretty good as well." she teased.

He chuckled. "Well I think if I had you on my arm when we went to bed, I think I would've slept a lot better." he teased her back. She blushed and sat up and pushed him on the side, nearly knocking him off the bed.

"You know what, get up." she hastened him. He got up unwillingly and stood near her bed. SHe walked over to her bed and picked up her wand and smiled. She pointed it at his bed and zapped it. when the smoke cleared, his bed was gone.

"Hey, that was my bed!" he whined, looking at her.

She looked at him with the smile still on her face. "That was a temporary anyways, now that's your bed." she said as she pointed to her bed.

He looked at her with a confused look. "If that is what you want, then I have no problems with it. Now what is that you want to do today since we have like the next week off?" he asks her, fixing his bed head.

She giggles. "Well before we make any plans, I think we both should get dressed first." she said, looking at him.

He looks down at what he is wearing and laughs. "I do believe you are correct. Now are we going to have a repeat of last night?" he asks. She blushes and shakes her head no. He smiles at her as she goes over to her dressing screen with clothes and he goes into their bathroom with his.

They meet at the bedroom door, both dressed in their usual outfits. Having a free day seemed weird since he just started. Then again when he did come visit Star when she would have to return home for shot bits, she was usually not doing anything, well anything that had to do with being the princess. Maybe they didn't have much that they needed to do even if they were the prince and princess. Just show up here and there and on special occasions probably.

"Now let me ask you again, what would you like to do today?" he asked, with a slight bow, holding out his hand.

"I don't know, it has to be fun though." she said with excitement. She has done more work than she has ever had to do within the last few days, she was happy to have a free week. Now she gets to spend it with Marco too. Marco pulls out his phone and looks at it and smiles.

"Well I have a few idea, but its a surprise." he said with a smirk.

"Okay." she sang, grabbing his hand. He turned them around and pulled out his dimensional scissors and opened a portal. He went behind Star and covered her eyes. "Ooo a surprise, I love surprises!" she yelled as Marco helped her walk through the portal.

"Now open." he said as she opened her eyes. They were in front of one of the most popular restaurants in the Gelorian Dimension. Gelorian was known for its food and exquisite restaurants. They were standing in front Kafe Poncho, the stars had come out, but outside was still bright sunny day. It was hard to eat there because it was so popular and it was always full. There was never a line because of some sort of rule they had.

"No way. Tell me you didn't" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, I didn't. However, I know the owner, well I guess you somewhat do too." he laughed, motioning for her to follow him.

"I do?" she asks, confused.

"You'll see." he said, opening the door. They walked over to to the host, who smiled once he saw Marco. The host was a humanoid, he was an anthropomorphic fox, as were many of the people that were in the restaurant. He had light grey fur with a few white highlights here and there. He was dressed in a cut off tuxedo that complimented his fur. Star had seen people like this before, but never knew what dimension they were from

"Ah, Marco welcome back. And who is this lovely young lady with you tonight? Is it a date night? And I thought you for a loner." the host asks, chuckling.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny James. Trying your hand at jokes now are we and yes it is a date. Is the boss in? Want to talk with him and introduce him to someone." Marco asks his friend.

"Of course, you know he is always back working those cooks. Can't have anyone thinking we don't have the best quality of food. Feel free to go back." he chuckled.

Marco shook Jame's hand and grabbed Star's hand and lead her to the back where the boss was. Star was confused beyond even understanding what just happened. How did Marco know the people here and she was actually going to eat here.

"Marco how do you know people here?" she asked him, still being lead to the back.

"What, you think I get dimensional scissors and I don't use them a lot?" he chuckled. "This is one of the first places I visited when I got them, I was told that most of the places around here served delicious food, so I checked some of them out. That is when I ran into an old friend, well not him, but someone related." Marco told her, walking past the backroom doors. The room they walked into was the kitchen, but off to the side was a small office.

Marco knocked on the office door. Out came a goblin, one that looked exactly the one they met during their Goblin Dog adventure. "Hey, I know you!" Star yelled excitedly.

"Star, that isn't the same one, this is his brother, Jyrig. The one we met for the Goblin Dogs was Hacen." Marco explained to her.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of great things about your place." she told him.

"Thank you. We Goblin's, that's a family name, by the way, we come from a long line of excellent cooks. Always working on making our craft better." Jyrig said with a smile.

"Then what was with the whole puzzle thing that your brother did with the Goblin Dogs?" she asked him.

"Well for the last few years it has become a tradition of sorts and plus it's a publicity stunt. You might not know this, but there is one for this place as well. You have to be invited by one of the few people that I let into the place in the beginning. Lucky for Marco, he was invited by my brother, Hacen. To warn you, you can only invite one person. Most of the people that come and eat here are loners which means I still have my publicity." he explained, using his hands.

"Okay." she smiled. "Wait, does that mean I was the one you wanted to bring here Marco?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Well of course it is, who else would I bring?" he smiled, looking at her. She just looked at him. "I would never have brought her here, I was going to bring you here anyway, I know you'd love it more." he smiled, getting nervous about the topic they were on. She gave him a hug.

"So what can I do for you, my friend?" Jyrig asked Marco.

"Can I use your special table, if it's open that is?" he asked, holding out the money for the table and food.

"The usual?" he smiles, taking the money.

"Yes, and what do you want to get Star?" he asked her, turning his head in her direction.

"Surprise me and something sweet." she answered.

"Coming right up!" he yelled as he went over to the cooks, rushing them to get their food started.

"Follow me." he said as he leads her away again. They went to the far back right corner of the kitchen, where there was a single red door. Past the door was a flight of stairs that went up. They went up and came to the roof of the building. The scenery on the roof was amazing, rows of a variety of flowers lined a path to a little table set up on one side. Star got excited again, she may be a sort ruffian, but she loved flowers and cute things. Birds were chirping from one of the bushes, and the air smelled like lilacs.

"Wow, this place looks amazing. I'm guessing you come to this spot a lot?" she teased.

"I try, but this is a very popular place even among the loners. Most of the time when I come here it is taken, so I'm lucky that I got to share it with you today." he squeezed her hand and smiled. She placed her hand on her chest, her heart fluttering.

"Aww." she whimpered. "Well aren't you a smooth talker?" she giggled.

"Well I've thought about a lot of things and I've decided that I want to go after the things I want. I don't want "if" to rule over me anymore. I have choices and I am going to make them." he explained. Marco was standing straight, confidence radiating from him. Star bit her lip.

"Well, that's a side that I haven't quite seen from you before and I like it." she said with a smirk. Marco curled up a little and blushed and she giggled.

They sat at their table and chatted for a little until their food came. Marco had a fancy looking burger with a side of hand cut fries, while Star had a plate full of spaghetti with grated parmesan on top. Both looking delicious.

"I know I got spaghetti, but I want some of your fries, they look awesome." she teased as she reached over and grabbed a few of them.

"Fine-fine, take as many as you want." he said as he watched her stuff her face full of fries. He chuckled.

"Wash sho fonny?" she asked, fried sticking out of her mouth.

"Nothing." he smiled as he stuffed his mouth with the rest of the fries. With their appetites, it didn't take them long to finish their meals. She burped and excused herself and he chuckled.

"Is this all that you had planned for today?" she smiled, getting herself excited again. She was rocking the seat she was sitting in.

"What do you think?" he teased.

"Yay! Where we going now?" she asked, still rocking. A bright smile on her face.

"Well for today I wanted to go to a few places and talk. We have known each other for quite some time now and I would love to get to know you more than I already do. If that is okay with you?" he asks shyly.

"Sounds great." she smiled, finishing her drink. He stacked the plates and cups into the middle of the table. They stood up and he grabbed her hand and opened another portal to their next stop.

* * *

 _Side Note:  
Don't forget to leave a review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes:  
Late Update - Happy Belated Thanksgiving - Sorry  
Shout out to **Writer Sage** for helping me, my writing is better for it... and longer to write  
Please Enjoy_

 _ **Content**_

Months seemed to have passed in an instant, it was at times, uncanny, but Marco didn't let that bother him. He was too preoccupied with his new responsibilities and the love of his life. The couple didn't have much to do as royals, so most of their free-time was usually spent on dates and chatting around the castle. They went to many dimensions they never been to and made some new friends along the way. Marco made many great memories, some he would never forget.

He settled into living with Star, as much as it was hard getting used to sleeping in the same bed as her. She liked to hog the covers and would always cling to him, making it hard for him to sleep sometimes. He did find his stay a little weird at times, but that was usually the fun parts. For once in his life, Marco didn't have to worry too much about things and enjoyed himself.

Marco and Star remained in their seats as their tutor continued on with the lesson. The tutor was a small woman from Earth, she made their lessons as fun as she could, but she was very strict. She always had a positive attitude which was quite refreshing, compared to their last teacher. She was teaching Mewni History today, Marco's favorite subject because it was something he didn't know a lot about. Learning was one of his favorite things to do, but it wasn't the same for Star. No matter what she learned, she could only remember some of it. Then during the lessons, she would complain.

"When will this nightmare end." Star sighed. She turned upside-down in her seat, fiddling with her wand.

The tutor gave her a stern look and Star quickly fixed the way she was sitting. "I hope my lessons aren't boring you, Ms. Butterfly," she said.

"No Mrs. Bosak, I enjoy your lessons," she replied, trying to hold a fake smile. Star looked over at Marco with the fake smile and he chuckled. She could make him laugh at any time, even in a serious situation, like school.

The teacher sighed. "Don't worry Ms. Butterfly, the class is about over," Mrs. Bosak said. "Then you can go and do whatever it is you do. Same goes for you, Mr. Diaz."

Mrs. Bosak finished and returned home with Marco's help. Star snuck up behind him and hugged him as their tutor disappeared into the portal. The hug was like all the others after each class, she wanted attention. He turned around and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't forget we still have classes for a few more months then we're finished with them." Marco reminded her. "After that, we get a few weeks to do whatever we want together. You think you can make it?"

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, I think I can make it."

He watched as she skipped off to their room, most likely going to work on the new spellbook a little more. When she had the extra time she always worked on it, after losing Glossaryck it was all she could do. Marco caught her on a few occasions looking for him, only to sigh when she remembered that he was gone.

'Good luck with the book Star.' he thought to himself. Marco made his way to the kitchen because it was pretty late and he hadn't eaten much. He made a sandwich and before he got to eat it he could hear a distant scream. He dropped his sandwich and ran to their room with the speed that could put some of the castle guards to shame.

The door was slightly open, he tried to peek, but got cut short by Star opening it. "Marco, guess whose hear?!" she shouted, pulling the door wide open. In the room were his parents, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna, and Jackie. "And I was just about to go and get you."

"Marco!" they all shouted in unison. They surrounded him before he could even step a foot in the door, except Jackie and Janna. They remained where they were, while the rest of them bombarded Marco and Star with questions.

"How is my boy doing?" Angie asked. "Are you getting fed properly, brushing your teeth?

"I'm doing just fine, mom," he answered. "I've come to enjoy my stay in Mewni and I get fed pretty well here. And I always brush my teeth." He chuckled.

"We miss you man," Ferguson said. "When Skullnick sais that you wouldn't be returning, we didn't know what to do. School just isn't the same." He said putting a hand on Alfonzo's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was somewhat last-minute and I apologize, but we are still best friends," Marco said. "I got responsibilities now, but don't be afraid to text me. We can hang out when I have some free-time."

"That sounds good to us," Ferguson said, smiling along with Alfonzo. They went over to Star and started chatting with her.

"Guess it's my turn," Rafael said. "Since your mother has already asked the more important questions, I just have one. We have been waiting here for a while and I was wondering where your room was?"

Star ran to Marco's side. "Well, he slee-" she got nudged in the side. He looks at her and nods his head towards his parents and friends. "He sleeps in another room, duh," she said, trying to play it cool.

"Then why is his dresser in here, along with a basket full of his clothes near the bathroom." Janna chimed in from the back. "Not to mention that half the bed has been made and the other hasn't." She smiled.

'Janna!' he internally screamed in his head.

Everyone, including Jackie, turned their attention to Marco and Star. His face turned red and he began sweating as everyone's eyes watched him. He rubbed his hand over his face and took a breath. He looked up at everyone and nodded.

Janna laughed, Ferguson and Alfonzo's mouths dropped and Jackie turned her head. His parents were a little confused. "So you two... in the same bed... every night?" Angie said.

Words could not describe his embarrassment and he nodded again. His parents gave him that worried look, one he had seen very often throughout his life. He looked over at Star, she wasn't red, but she fidgeting slightly. His father got his attention.

"Um, you two... haven't... you know? Rafael asked. "Not saying that it is necessarily bad, but I'm also not saying it's good either." Angie glared at him.

'How did this reunion come to this?' Marco thought to himself. Out of all the possible conversations that could have taken place, it just had to be this one. If he had known that they were going to come visit him, he would've asked Star to return his bed.

"No, just no," Marco answered. "It's just acMewni royal tradition, it helps create bonds between the princesses and their consorts. Plus it wasn't always like this, I did have my own bed for a short while even though that isn't really how it suppose to work."

"I guess that's... good?" Rafael looked at his wife, she nodded. "As long as it is okay with the Butterfly's, I guess we really don't have a problem with it." Angie nodded at his words. His parents looked at each other and put on a slight smile.

The room grew quiet, Moon walked in. "Ah, I see you found their room safely," she said. "Wasn't sure if you could find it, so I came to check on you." She looked around the quiet room. "Did I miss something?"

"Everything is fine, mother," Star said. "It just got a little weird for a second there. You can go back to whatever it is that needs to be done," She giggled, trying to break the tension as Moon left.

A portal opened in the corner of the room. "Yo," Hekapoo said, as she popped her head out. She looked around the room. "Are you guys having a party? And you didn't invite me! " she whined, coming through the portal with Nachos. The dragon cycle looked at Marco and got excited. "Well, it's not like I wanted to be invited anyway. She's the main reason I came here, she wanted to come see her owner."

"Boo-boos!" Marco yelled. The cycle rode over to Marco, revving her engine along the way. It had been a long time since he last saw his dear friend. Marco looked at Hekapoo and smiled. "Thanks, H-poo."

"Don't call me that!"

Angie looked at Star for an answer to what was happening. "To cut a long story short, he spent 16 years in her dimension and they became friends," she whispered. Angie nodded, just going along with it.

Janna runs over to the cycle with stars in her eyes. The cycle growled a little and Janna slowed down. Janna slowly put her hand towards the cycle to pet it. The cycle put her nose into her hand and Janna squealed. Ferguson and Alfonzo admired the dragon cycle from afar.

Star noticed that Jackie hadn't moved or spoken to anyone the entire time that they had been there. She sighed and went over to Jackie, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. Everyone watched as they left, especially Marco.

"Where are you taking me Star?" Jackie asked.

"Just follow." Star took her to their makeshift classroom and motioned for Jackie to sit next to her. "Okay now that we are alone and we need to talk," Star said.

"About what?" Jackie said.

"Well first of all, why have you been sitting in the back of the room the entire time?" Star asked. "You didn't even say hello and we also have to talk about the whole Marco thing. Lastly, I was wondering if we're still friends?"

Jackie smiled. "Of course we are still friends, Star," Jackie answered. "As for Marco, I knew from the beginning that this could happen. I won't say it didn't hurt my feelings a little, but that just is how Marco is. And the reason why I stayed in the back is that it's a little weird for me, probably just as much as it is for you two. I'm glad you wanted to talk with me."

"No, I should be the one saying that to you. I'm happy that you came to see us."

Jackie gave Star a hug and they started laughing. "So are we good?" Star said.

"Of course we are plus remember that really cute guy from skate camp I talked about at that one sleepover."

"Yeah? Go on."

"Well he came to the skate park the other day and he kind of asked me out on a date. I told him I'd think about it." She said, twirling her hair.

Star grinned, she almost forgot that Jackie was one of the cutest girls at school. Of course, she had someone already asking her out. Star put her hand on her shoulder. "Want to head back?

"Sure," Jackie said, standing up.

They went back to the room where everyone was chatting and having a good time. Janna was still with the dragon cycle, Marco was chatting with Ferguson and Alfonzo and his parents. They all turned their attention to them as they walked back into the room, before returning to what they were doing except Marco.

Marco walked up to the two girls, scratching the back of his head. Star walked next to him and nudged him in the side. He looked at her and she stared at him. "Hi Jackie," he said.

Jackie chuckled. "Hey, Marco," she replied. There was a slight pause. "You don't need to worry about me, you know. I'm doing fine and I don't hate you or anything, I can assure you. I just hope you can forgive yourself because I do." She smiled.

"I-" he got cut short by Jackie giving him a small hug. He put his arms up and looked at Star. She laughed and nodded at him and he awkwardly hugged Jackie back. Jackie left the two to go look at the dragon cycle, who had caught her attention ever since it showed up.

"So what did you two talk about?" He asked.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped over to Janna to chat. He sighed and went back over to his friends. The reunion finished and everybody was ready to head back home. Hekapoo was first to leave with Nachos, followed by his friends and family.

As soon as everyone was gone, Star pulled Marco into a passionate kiss. Her tongue begging entrance into his mouth, he opened and her tongue immediately started to wrestle with his. It was exciting for the two of them, it was a first. They had to pull back for air.

"What was that for?" he asked, pulling her close. "Whatever the reason, I like it."

She looked at him and gave him a wink. "I just felt like kissing you. Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?"

"Only if the boyfriend can do the same," he said.

She smiled and he pulled her in for another kiss. She clawed at his jacket and melted into the kiss. He pulled away while she continued to savor the feeling.

"We need to do this more often," she cooed.

He chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall behind her. "Before we continue, you do know its past midnight," he said.

"Oh I know, the clock just went off a few seconds ago, didn't you hear it?" she asked.

He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I didn't hear it over that kiss."

She blushed and hid her face in his jacket. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. Breaking the hug, he went over to his dresser and grabbed some of his clothes and went into the bathroom. She stood in the middle of the room and stared at the bathroom. 'Marco. Marco. Marco.' she repeated in her head. She slapped herself. 'I gotta calm down. What is wrong with me.'

She got her clothes and went to her dressing screen. She was taking off her shirt when she heard Marco come out of the bathroom. Her head grew fuzzy and the next thing she knew she was in the bed and the lights were already off. She was only in her undergarments and she panicked. 'Why am I practically naked laying next to Marco. For the love of all things cute, don't come any closer.' she thought to herself.

Marco felt her fidgeting on her side of the bed and turned over. "Everything alright over there Star?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. You can go back to bed now," she quickly replied.

"You don't sound fine, I'm going to turn on the lights," he said, getting up.

"No!" she urged. "Don't turn them on please."

"Fine, but can you tell me what's going on?" he asked, getting back underneath the covers.

She sighed and moved a little closer to him, he could feel her body heat. She clung to his arm and he froze. 'What is she wearing!' he screamed in his head. He didn't dare move a muscle, afraid of what might happen.

"You can move you know," she whispered, softly. "I wouldn't have moved closer if I didn't want you to move."

'Does she want me to move my hand?' he asked himself. He sightly moved his hand, he could feel her soft skin. 'Got to keep calm!' he told himself. His hand was almost free, it grazed her breasts and she twitched. She opened her eyes and grew calm. Marco could feel the change in her movements. "Star?"

She pounced on top of him and held down his arms. He was in shock, she was strong. He could only see a little in the room thanks to the moon. Her body seemed to change colors in front of him. A form he knew all too well and with the little knowledge about it, he knew what would happen.

"If this is really what you want to do, then at least let me get to see the real you," he said with a smile. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Her body went motionless for a second and her skin color returned. She lifted her head and started looking around then looked down and froze.

"What am I doing on top of you Marco!" she jumped, releasing his hands.

"Well, if you really want to know." he grinned. "You can of changed on me, your purple mewberty form started showing." Even though he couldn't see her blushing, he knew she was.

"Then did we...um... you know?" she asked.

"Not yet," he chuckled, pulling her into an awkward hug. "Now we don't have to do anything tonight, but the decision is up to you. I do have one question though, what started all this?"

"I think it started when your parents asked that embarrassing question," She answered. "Ever since then I haven't stopped thinking about it and one thing lead to another."

"That makes sense. Now, what is it that you want to do?" he asked.

* * *

She just laid on top of him, clinging to him, like he could disappear at any moment. She leaned in and kissed him and slid her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. She reached behind her and undid her bra, tossing it to the side. Marco took this as a yes, and his hands explored her chest. She winced when he groped her. He flipped her on her back, leaving one hand on her breasts as the other trailed down for her panties.

He removed them with ease and started rubbing her womanhood, eliciting moans from her. She clawed at his back in pleasure. She matched the rhythm of his fingers and came. He pulled his fingers and licked them. He leaned down and kissed her, playing with her breasts again.

She broke away. "You like my breasts don't you?" she teased, reaching down. She grabbed him and began stroking him through his pajamas. He let down his guard and she flipped him back to where she was on top. "Now it's my turn."

She slid down and pulled off the rest of pajamas releasing his member. It was average, but that didn't bother her at all. She really wanted him and he wanted her. She licked him from the base to the tip, eliciting her own moans from him. She kept teasing him, never letting him finish.

"Come on Star," he whimpered. "I didn't tease you."

"I know, but I like teasing you," she giggled, sticking the tip in her mouth. She kept a rhythm with his thrusting hips. He held down her head as he came into her mouth. He let go and she sat up coughing.

"Sorry about that, it felt way too good." he apologized. She pushed down on to his back and straddled him. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She leaned in and kissed him, pushing him deep inside her. She yelled into the kiss, not moving a muscle, neither did he. It wasn't long before the pain went away and she started rocking her hips. It was way better than anything that they had done until this point. She rode him, gaining speed as the pleasure increased. She could feel him twitching inside her and she knew what that meant. She slowed down and nibbled on his ear, making him groan in frustration.

"Not yet," she whispered in his ear. "We can't let the fun end that fast."

She kept that slow rhythm for what felt like ages to him before she started to ride him again. They were already at their limit.

"Star...uhn... I'm-" interrupted by Star coming, sending him over the edge. His seed pouring into her as she screamed his name. She fell on him, exhausted. She leaned up with the rest of her strength and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was pretty great for the first time for us both," she giggled.

"You're telling me," he chuckled, closing his eyes. "I guess that makes you my fiancée." He could feel her face heat up.

"Oh, so you already know about that?"

"Well, I'm the _safe kid_ remember," he said. "Or at least that is what everyone always calls me."

"Apparently not that _safe_ , Mr. Screw-his-girlfriend with no protection on." she giggled.

His eyes shot opened and started to panic. She laughed as he panicked, he stared at her. "There is nothing to worry about," she assured him. "If you haven't figured it out already, there are many differences between Mewman and Earth women. The ability to make children happens to be one them, now lay down and cuddle with me."

"Alright, if you say so," he replied, laying down. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Marco," she said, drifting to sleep.

He blushed and looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Sleep taking him as well.

* * *

 _Side Note:  
I hope everyone enjoyed my new and improved writing  
Don't forget to leave a review_


End file.
